Happy birthday Steph
by TheAuthority
Summary: The way that Paul loves Stephanie is just incredible and he proves it to her every second of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's Tuesday at 4 p.m. and Paul is coming back from work he hasn't seen Steph and the kids since Sunday and he missed them so much every time when he was away.

**At the Levesque House **

Stephanie: Aurora can you please put your toys in the room because your dad is coming in 1 hour and I want that the house is clean when he's back ok baby ?

Aurora: Ok mommy whatever you want.

20 Minutes later Paul came back home

Paul is screaming "Daddy is back home"

Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn are running to Paul and screaming daddy "we missed you so much don't go away please"

Paul felt so bad because he hated being away from his family they meant the world to him.

Paul doesn't say anything because he didn't knew what to say.

Vaughn doesn't talk much but when she says something Paul's heart melt so Vaughn said daddy me misses you much. She can't talk very good but she's only 4 and it's normal.

Paul hugs the 3 girls and is saying that he missed them too.

Paul: My Princesses you know that I need to work but I love you and I would do anyhting for you.

There was a moment of silence and then paul asked so where is mommy ?

Stephanie said from behind with a big smile: Mommy is here

She heard everything what he said and that just broke her heart. The kids always miss Paul a lot and Stephanie too.

Paul got up and went to kiss his wife he hugged her tight.

Paul: You know that they are my princesses and you, you're my queen and I also missed you. I could'nt sleep at night without you next to me.

Stephanie blushed she didn't know what to say so Paul continued "That was so hard being away even when it's only 2 days it is very hard."

Stephanie playfully hits Paul and answers "Paul why are you so cute ? How are you doing it ? Every time when you come back home you're so cute. I think you're the only man who is so sweet in the whole world. Anyway you're mine... You are my king."

Paul then said with a big smile on his face "I'm always yours and you're mine Forever"

Stephanie kissed him and said " I'll always love you"

They started making out and then Murphy came into the room and said "daddy stop kissing my mommy"

They immediately broke apart and Paul answered to her daughter: First of all How can't I don't kiss mommy she's so beautiful and second is that she kissed me what do you say now Murphy ?

Stephanie smiled and Murphy said "Mommy is it true ?"

Stephanie answered "Well daddy said really cute things and I wanted to kiss him because he was so sweet to me and he is my husband so I can kiss him, Can't I ?"

Murphy said "No I want to kiss him he's my daddy and I missed daddy much you can kiss him lader"

Paul interrupted the two and said "Well Murphy I'm going to kiss you know and then maybe if mommy is nice I'll kiss her does it sound good to you ?"

Murphy said with a big smile on her face " Good idee daddy"

Paul went to Murphy and kissed her then they went to Aurora and Vaughn and played together

Paul asked the girls while Stephanie was making the dinner "So girls you know that in weeks it's mommy's birthday what are we going to do ?"

Vaughn said "Birthday sing for mommy"

Paul said "Yeah we will sing for her but what can we buy for her ? Or make ?"

Murphy said "We can make her a card"

And Aurora said "We can make a cake and make a surprise party or we can go to a shop and look after something"

Paul said "I like your ideas so well we can go to the shopping center Friday so mommy won't be with us because she's going to aunt Trish and we can buy something and then we can make a card and invite everybody does it seem good to you ?"

They girls answered "Yes daddy"

Paul said "I'm going to have a shower"

He kissed the girls and went to the bedroom choosing some clothes to wear. He took a quick shower and got dressed.

It was dinner time and Stephanie called everybody to come and eat.

They ate and then Paul helped Stepanie to clean up.

After they finished cleaning up they went to the living room and watched a film with the kids.

Aurora was on Paul's lap next to Paul was Murphy and next to Murphy was Stephanie with Vaughn on her lap.

They watched sleeping beauty. The girls love watching sleeping beauty.

Paul watched it because he loves spending time with his family because it doesn't happen every day.

After the film Paul and Stephanie put the kids to bed.

Paul was lying in the bed when Stephanie came into the bedroom.

Stephanie:"Are you tired ?"

"It depends on what you want to do " with a big smile on his face

"So I want to sleep" she was teasing him

"You are so mean I haven't seen you for 3 days and I've missed you"

She went to the bed and lyied next to him she started touching his chest. She then got up and was on Paul.

"I knew you couldn't resist"

"Really ? You think I can't do you want me to prove it ? "

"No no I believe you and I love you"

"I love you too"

After that Paul softly kissed Stephanie. The kiss turned into a make out session. Paul undressed Stephanie and she undressed him. Stephanie was still on Paul. She put her hands on his boxer to take them off. They break a part to breathe ...

Then when they finished making love, Stephanie was next to Paul in the bed Paul pulled her to him and hugged her he said "That was great wasn't it ? "

"You know that so why are you asking ? What do you really want to ask me ?" She just knows him too well.

"Why can't I just ask you how I was ?"

"Paul you know that I love sleeping with you so you will not ask me that. What is the Problem ?"

"There is no problem I was just thinking about your birthday. What do you want to do this year ?"

" I just want to spend time with you and the kids that's all I want"

He softly kissed her and said " We will always spend time with you baby"

Then they felt asleep because it was already late.

* * *

Chapter 2 is coming soon

Leave some comments and reviews. Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wednesday 2p.m

Paul: "Come on girls we need to go, now"

Aurora: "Daddy we have enough time, mommy is always talking with aunt Trish about 3 hours"

"I know but we don't have enough time it's already 2p.m mommy will be back in 2 or 3 hours so hurry"

Vaughn came to Paul with her jacket she showed it to Paul and Paul said "You're the only one who's ready"

He took her jacket and put it on her and then he took her and kissed her on the forhead

"Me love you"

"I love you too baby"

Paul put Vaughn into the car and then Murphy came down and said "Daddy I'm ready too Aurora is always late"

"She's like mommy she always wants to be beautiful and good looking"

"hihihihi daddy Aurora isn't as beautiful as mommy"

"They both are beautiful and you are beautiful too baby"

"Thank you daddy"

"Vaughn is beautiful too and now go and wait in the car"

Paul went upstairs to look what Aurora was doing he saw that she was sitting on her bed

"Honey what are you doing ? We need to go"

"Daddy we are lieing to mommy and I don't want to lie"

"We aren't lieing we are just going to buy something then we will give her her presents it's not lieing it's hiding her presents"

"You're sure ?"

"Yes honey I don't like lieing too but it's her birthday so it doesn't matter ok ? Now let's go"

"Ok and daddy ?"

"Yes baby ?"

"I love you"

"Me too"

Then Paul went to her and kissed her on the cheek.

On their way to the shopping center they were laughing and making jokes.

Paul loves his girls and he doesn't want them to get older because he knows when they get old it means that they will leave him.

When they arrived at the shopping center Paul said "Girls take each other on your hands because I don't want anyone of you get lost before mommy's birthday, alright ?"

They said "Ok daddy"

They were in about 6 shops when they got into a Jewellery shop.

Paul saw a necklace. He just thought OMG that's it.

He showed it to the girls and they said that's very beautiful and that they need to buy that one.

They bought it for 10 000 dollar. He asked the salesman if they had a beautiful ring.

He showed him some and Paul saw one with white diamonds and he said that he buys that one too.

He wanted to etch "AMVP" into the ring because it meant that Aurora Murphy Vaughn and Paul are always going to be with her.

The salesman said that he could come next friday to get the ring and the necklace.

The kids and Paul went to Mccdonalds and Paul bought them some ice and they went home.

On their way home Paul said "Girls this is our little secret until mommy's birthday nobody is going to say anything to mommy ok ?"

They answered "Ok daddy we know that we haven't heard or seen anything"

"That's good"

They arrived home at time.

30 minutes after they arrived Stephanie came back home.

Stephanie: "I'm back"

Aurora run down and said "Mommy I have missed you it was so annoying without you"

Paul came with Vaughn and Murphy in his hands and said "Ehj I thought that you enjoyed the moments spend with us"

"Yes daddy but without mommy it's so annoying"

"Steph she says the same thing to me too don't fell special"

"Paul you're just jealous"

"Why am I jealous look I've got 2 beautiful girls in my hands"

"Daddy can we go and kiss mommy because we have missed her"

"You see ? They love me more than you"

Paul started crying but he wasn't really crying he just wanted the girls come and carry him

The 4 girls came and hugged Paul and said "don't cry daddy we love you too"

Stephanie then said "Don't cry baby we love you"

Paul said "I fell very special now and I love you too"

They did a film night.

They bought pizza and watched a film.

It was already 10p.m when paul saw that the kids felt asleep he looked at stephanie and saw that she was asleep too.

He got up and brought the kids in their rooms then he kissed them and let them sleep.

He got back into the livingroom and tried not to wake up Stephanie.

He took her in his arms and brought her into their bedroom he tucked her into the bed and kissed her softly on her lips.

He said "Goodnight my Queen I love you"

Then he got changed and lyed next to her in the bed he watched her how she was sleeping and thought about them.

He remebered that this year they are going to be married about 11 years. He smiled to himself. He thought about her birthday that this year it's going to be amazing just like she is. He loves her so much and he's so happy that she choose him and noone other.

Then he felt asleep.

The next morning.

Paul woke up and saw that Stephanie was still asleep he watched her while she was sleeping.

Then she got up because Paul was giving her kisses on her cheek and neck.

She got up and saw that she was in her bed.

She asked him: "How did I get into my bed ?"

"My ladys felt asleep and then the King brought you into your rooms"

"Do you know that you ar really cute sometimes ?"

"Only sometimes ?" He came closer to her

She teased him "It's not happing every day that you are cute "

He moved away and turned his back to her face

"What's wrong ?"

"You're not nice I don't wanna talk to you"

She wrapped her hands around his stomach and kissed him on his neck. She turned him so he could face her then she said " You're the best husband I've ever dreamt about"

He teased her "So you have dreamt about another man ?"

"You're an idiot"

" but I'm your idiot" then he kissed her softly and they started making out before Vaughn came into their bed. They broke apart

Paul put her between Steph and him and said "Baby what are you doing here ? Where are your sisters ?"

"Playing me not letting play"

"Why ?"

"They wand play alone"

"Let's play together"

Stephanie was looking at the way that Paul was talking with Vaughn and that was just too cute.

Vaughn hugged Paul and said 'dank you daddy"

"For what ?"

"Playing with me"

"You're my princesses why wouldn't I play with you? "

He got up and changed into his trainers while he was changing Stephanie said "Your daddy is cute isn't he ?"

"Daddy cute"

When Paul came back Vaughn said "Daddy cute"

He looked immediatly at Stephanie and smiled he asked her "Did you teach her that word ?"

"I think yes but you're cute that's why I thought her that word"

He smiled and asked "Can I take my princess now ?"

"She's also my princesse's"

He took her and they went to her room.

They played barbie together. When Stephanie came into her room and saw Paul playing barbie with Vaughn she smiled because at Raw he's always a bad boy but with his kids he's very soft.

Then Aurora and Murphy came into the room and said daddy.

"No daddy. Daddy is mad"

"Why ?"

"because you didn't want to play with my princess"

Aurora said "Vaughn come let's play together"

Vaughn answered "Daddy already play wid me"

"Come on let's play"

Paul kissed Aurora and Murphy and said "I hope that you will play with her" then he kissed Vaughn.

Vaughn then went and played with them.

While Paul got up Stephanie came near to him and said "You're cute and very sexy"

She kissed him and then he hugged her.

They stayed in each others hand for a while. Paul was whispiring in her ear "If I'm cute then you're hot and now I'm burning"

She smiled and they broke their hug appart. Paul said also "I love you more"

"I love you too" The kissed each other.

Paul loved holding her in his arms and Stephanie loved it too. Every time she was with him she felt like the sexiest woman on earth and Paul was not lying when he was saying cute and sexy things to her.

After that Paul went and talked to the kids without Stephanie

He said "So girls Saturday we are going to pick up mommy's gift while mommy is at uncle Shane's house after that we are going to make her the card and invite grandma grandpa uncle aunt and all our family ok"

They said ok

"You're so intelligent I love you"

* * *

Leave some comments

Say what you think about this story

Chapter 3 is coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Next Saturday

Paul "Girls I'm going to take mommy's gift who wants to come with me ?"

The girls said "Me daddy take me with you"

"Ok get dressed I'll see you in 10 minutes"

They went upstairs to get dressed Paul went with them to dress Vaughn.

"My little Princess what do you want to wear ?"

" Can I wear my pink skirt ?"

"Of course you can now let's get you dressed up"

He dressed her up and after 10 minutes they got down

They were sitting in the car when Aurora said "Daddy can we make a cake for mummy's birthday ?"

"Of course we can but I thought about buying a cake so they can decorate it you know what I mean sweetheart ? "

She said "ah ok" without smiling

"But baby if you want we can make a cake today"

"Oh yes daddy please can we ?"

"Yes honey"

They arrived at the Jewelerry shop and Paul got in with the kids

"Hello how can I help you"

"I came to take the gift for my wife"

"Yeah the ring with your names and the necklace"

"Yes that's right"

"So her you got it"

Paul showed it to the kids and said "Do you think mummy is going to like it ?"

"Daddy don't ask silly questions she will love it" said Aurora

Paul laughed and then took the gifts.

"Thank you it's really amazing"

"You're welcome Hope to see you again"

"You will"

They left the shop and went straight to the Levesque house.

When they arrived home Stephanie was already there and she asked "Where were you ?"She kissed the girls and they went to the living room.

Paul didn't know what to say he kissed her soflty on the lips and said "It's a secret between my kids and me do you have a Problem with that ?"

"What kind of secret ? "

"Well if you want to know it you must kiss me"

"Paul"

"What ?"

She kissed him on the cheek and said "Say it now"

"A kiss on the cheek ? Don't I deserve more ?"

"Ok but then you're going to say it ok ? Promise ?"

"Promise"

She kissed him on his lips and then he hugged her tightly and said "Well we were at Shawn's "

"That's all ? "

"Yes"

"You were at Shawn's and that's your secret ?"

"Actually it isn't a secret anymore"

She said I hate you with a big grin on her face

Aurora asked her with a serious face"Mommy do you love daddy ?"

"Of course I love daddy and he loves me too "

"daddy do you love mommy ?"

He looked at her and his eyes were shining "I have the best wife in this world and I love her and I'll always love her no matter what"

Stephanie had a big smile on her face and she turned red.

Paul was smiling too then he kissed her and took the kids with him to the kitchen.

Stephanie wanted to come in but Paul said "Go and have a bath or something we will see you later"

Stephanie went to their bedroom and took their photo album. She remebered their memorys. She was smiling at herslef when Paul came into their bedroom and said what are you doing ?

He went and sat down next to her.

"I was remebering some things"

"Do you remeber when whe had our first date ? You very so nervous and you couldn't talk.

"Oh Paul forget the last one please"

"Only if you give me a kiss"

"Why do you want me to kiss you all the time ?"

"Because I love your kissed and I love you"

"You're so cute"

She kissed him and they started making out Paul put Stephanie on his lap without brekaing their kiss. He wanted to take her t-shirt out when Vaughn came in and said "daddy cake". Stephanie got immediatly out of his lap because Vaughn was there and she didn't want to her youngest daughter to see how her mommy and daddy were making love.

Paul said "Honey I'm coming go down and I'll come in 2 minutes"

She went downstairs.

Paul said "I'm not finish with you we will continue this later ok ?"

Stephanie teased him "Maybe"

"We will finish this later"

"If you're a good boy we'll finish this later"

He laughed and kissed her one more time and went downstairs and took the cake from the oven.

15 Minutes later he got back to their bedroom with Vaughn on his arms and Aurora and Vaughn holding his hand.(Murphy was holding Paul's hand and Aurora was holding Murphy's hand.

"Mommy come down we are waiting for you"

"Mommy cake finish"

"Mommy Let's eat the cake"

Paul said "Yes mommy come down let's eat the cake"

She took Aurora and Murphy by their hands and they went downstairs.

When she saw the cake she startde smiling and said "Why do I get a cake ?"

Paul said just like that but Aurora interupted him and said because you're the best mommy in the world.

Paul added " And because you're the best wife in the world."

They were eating the cake while they were playing games.

At 9p.m when the kids were sleeping Stephanie went to Paul's office.

"You're still working ?"

"I can stop working if you want that I stop"

She went near him and sat on his lap and said "Of course I want you now and I need you now"

He smiled and kissed her they started making out.

Paul break their kiss and said "Let me finish this and I'll join you in the bedroom ok ?"

"Don't take too long"

After 15 minutes Paul went to the bedroom and saw Stephanie in a hot clothes.

He said "Wow you're wow you're just wow"

She made a sign to join him.

* * *

For the younger fans this is going to be a little bit how can I say it like "hot"

They are going to make love.

* * *

He joined her and they started making out. Stephanie took Paul's t-shirt off and his pants so he was only in his boxers. They were making out Paul took Stephanie's bra out and he was playing with her breasts. He was kissing her neck and then he went down and started sucking on her breasts. He took her panties off and was licking her pussy. He wanted her so much that he couldn't wait to stick in her. She took his boxers off and said come on knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He was teasing her a little bit then he said "You're ready" He put his cock in her pussy softly and then he took it out and he put it in and out and again. She said "Paul aaah faster". He got into her faster. He was holding her he was feeling her breath he wanted to be as near as possible with her. He was holding her tight while she was screaming his name. After a few minutes he took his cock out because he had no breath anymore.

She said that was fantastic one more round ok ?

"Of course everything you want and deserve"

"It feels great to feel you in me"

Paul gave a laugh and said I know I know.

They did the same thing one more time.

After that Paul took Stephanie in his arms and they went to the had their bath.

Stephanie was in Paul's arms and said "Paul ?"

"Yes ?"

"You know that I love you"

"Yes baby I know and I love you too"

"I want to go on holiday with you and the kids take some time off from all this"

"Of course we can but what's up ? Is there a problem ?"

"No or yes well I didn't see you often you're always working and I want to spend some time with you and the kids"

"Honey I love you and I would do anything do spend some time with you and the kids I enjoy every moment with you and the kids you're the most caring person I've ever met in my life and I want you to be happy"

"Thank you babe I love you"

He kissed her on the neck and then they kissed each other.

After a few minutes they break their kiss and he said do you want to go to sleep ?

"Of course I'm a little bit tired"

"Yeah it's normal it was hard what we did"

She started laughing and he took her and put her on the bed.

He layed on their bed and Stephanie put her hand on his chest and they fell asleep.

* * *

Leave some reviews please I want to know if my story is good or not Help me please.

Thanks

Chapter 4 is coming soon


	4. Chapter 4

**I was at home today so I thought about updating my story**

**Thank you for all your reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 4

One day before Stephanie's birthday

"Steph did you already call your parents for tomorrow ?"

"Yeah and I also called your parents"

"Are they coming ?"

"Of course are they it's my birthday did you forget ?"

"Oh I knew that I forgot something"

He smiled and went near her and kissed her. She did not respond to his kiss then he broke apart and said what's up ?

"Nothing I just love teasing you" then she kissed him softly and said "Let's go watch what the kids are doing"

They kids were playing barbie when Paul and Stephanie came into Aurora's room. They used to play their when Vaughn was born so they didn't change their habitudes. Paul went near them and sat down and said " Can I play with you please ? " Stephanie started laughing and Vaughn answered " You too big"

Paul said "Let me show you who is big" he took her and played plane with her.

She screamed "DADDDDDY let me go falling down hurts."

He stopped and put her down then he said "I know baby" He kissed her forhead and then went over the other 2 girls and kissed them on their cheek. Then he sat down and watched the girls playing.

Stephanie then said "Don't you forget somebody ?"

He said "Ah I forgot" He went and took the tedbear and kissed it. They all laughed and Stephanie said "Ok baby you are going to regret it" with a big smile on her face.

Dinner time

Murphy asked Stephanie with an innocent face : "Mommy do you like getting older"

Paul knew that Stephanie hated that. He said "Murphy do you like getting older ? " So Stephanie didn't have to respond

"Yes daddy so I can go and work with you"

"At the WWE ?" He asked her with a shocked face. Murphy never said that she wanted to work at the WWE and today was the first time ever. Aurora has already said that she wanted to become a WWE Diva.

"Yes daddy can't I ?"

Paul wanted to say "Of ..." but he was interupted by Stephanie

"Baby you can be whatever you want why do you want to work at the WWE ?"

"Because John Cena is there"

Everybody laughed and then Paul said "So John cena is your favourit wrestler ? "

"Yes daddy"

Vaughn then said "Favourite wrestler is daddy"

Paul smiled and said "and who is your favourit wrestler Aurora ?"

She said with a sad face"CM Punk but he isn't there anymore "

Paul and Stephanie looked at each other and thought "Holy shit "

Paul said " So I'm not your favourit wrestler"

Murphy said without regrets "No daddy John is better than you"

Aurora then said "CM Punk is the best in the World"

Paul then said "You know that I've already beaten your favourit wrestlers don't you ?"

Stephanie had a big smile on her face. She knew that Paul was hurt a little bit but then he found it funny.

"So steph and who is your favourit Wrestler ?"

Stephanie teased him and answered "You know my favourit wrestler is well there are a lot"

"Am I one of them ?"

"Ehhm no you are not"

They had finished dinner and Paul took Vaughn and said "I'm going to play with Vaughn and not you 2"

The kids said "why ?" with a sad face

"Because I'm not your favourit wrestler and why don't you ask John cena to play with you or CM Punk ?"

He walked away he went to Vaughn's room and said "So my little Princess what do you want to play ?"

Vaughn asked "You angry ?"

"I'm playing with the girls I'm not angry." He kissed her forhead and taught she is so little and already understands everything.

* * *

In the living room

Stephanie was talking with the kids

"Mommy why is daddy so angry ?"

"He isn't angry"

"But why didn't he want to play with us ?"

"He wants to play with us"

She took the girls by their hands and went upstairs.

Stephanie and the 2 girls went to Vaughn's room which was next to Murphy's and which was next to Aurora's.

They walked in and saw Paul and Vaughn lying on Vaughn's bed. Paul was reading her a book.

" So the King went over to the Queen and said "I love you" and she responded "I love you too" and they lived happy till the end of their days."

Stephanie thought he's so cute.

Stephanie then said "We want to play with you can we ?"

Murphy and Aurora asked the same question.

Paul thought "They look like Stephanie and talk like Stephanie"

"Of course you can"he went near them and took them by their hands

They played until 9p.m

Paul then said "So girls you need to go and have a bath and then go to Sleep"

The girls nooded.

Paul gave Vaughn and Murphy their bath while Stephanie gave Aurora her bath.

Then they put the kids to bed and chuckled them in. The gave them a kiss and went to the livingroom.

It was already 11p.m. when the girls fell asleep.

Paul sat on the couch and Stephanie sat next to him.

He put his hand on her shoulder and cuddled her.

"Only 1 hour until your birthday"

"Yes"

"So what do you want to do until then ?"

"I don't know"

He knew immediatly that something wasn't alright because Stephanie always knew what to do and when to do.

He looked her into her ocean blue eyes and said "Baby what's the matter ?"

She said "Nothing"

"Really ? You know that you can't lie to me"

"Yeah I know"

"So tell me what's up baby ?"

"Well I thought about what Aurora said that her favourit wrestler is CM Punk"

"Yes ?"

"Why him ?"

" I don't know maybe she likes the way he's talking"

"Oh Paul seriously why him ? She's hating us I'm sure"

"No baby don't think like that we've already told her that it's just show what we are doing and that whatever happens it's still show"

"I know but imagine if she didn't think so ?"

"Steph baby she is 8 years old she isn't 2. She understands more than you think"

"Really ?"

"Yes of course"

She smiled and said "You know exatly what to do to make me smile don't you ?"

"I'm your husband and I will always try to make you smile"

She smiled and kissed him. The kiss turned out into a makeout session.

The were making up until 12p.m

Paul broke up the kiss and said " Hey look it's your birthday"

She smiled. "Happy birthday honey"

He kissed her and she said "Thank you"

He took her and cared her until their bedroom.

He put her in their bed and said "So what do you want to do I'm all yours today"

She took his hand and put him next to her in the bed. She got on top of him and they continued their makeout session.

She took his clothes off and so did he. She stoped and said "I love teasing you"

"Steph is this all ?"

"Yes I told you that you're going to regret it" then she started to laugh

"Oh come on that's not fair"

"Why ? Was it fair to kiss everybody exept me ?"

"No it wasn't" He went closer to her and kissed her about 10 times and said "Can we continue now ?"

She teased him a little bit and then got on top of him again. They were making out when Paul broke their kiss and said "Steph I love you"

"I love you too"

"I wish you a happy birthday and that's my first present"

They made love and had fun until 2p.m

At 2p.m.

Paul then said "Did you like my present ?"

"Of course but I want something like that again"

" I promise that you will get a lot of that today"

They laughed and then Paul put his hands around Stephanie and after a while she fell asleep.

He said "I love you more than you can imagine and Happy birthday again"

After 5 minutes he fell asleep too.

* * *

_Don't forget to review._

_Chapter 5 is coming and after her birthday I'm going to continue this story. I'm going to write about the 25th October, 11 Years of mariage._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thank you for all your reviews._**

**_Stephanie and Paul are 11 Years strong *-*_**

* * *

Chapter 5

Stephanie's birthday 9a.m.

Paul woke up and saw that Stephanie was still asleep. So he decided to look after the kids if they were already woken up or not.

When he got into Aurora's room he saw Vaughn and Murphy. He said "Goodmoring girls how are you ?"

He kissed them and they answered "fine daddy"

Aurora said "Daddy today it's mommy's birthday"

"Yes honey it is so let's go and make breakfast for her and you"

He took Vaughn in his hands because in the morning she hated to walk.

They arrived in the kitchen and Paul made breakfast for them.

Then he put strawberries, cheerys and apples in a bowl. Then he prepared a cup of coffee and put cereales in a bowl with milk.

He drank a cup of coffee and ate his cereales.

Then he asked the girls " Are you finish ? "

"Yes daddy"

"Let's go and wake up mommy"

They went upstairs and got into Stephanie's and Paul's bedroom. He put Stephanie's breakfast on the table.

Paul then said " 3,2,1"

And they all sang "Happy birthday to you happy birthday to you happy birthday dear mommy happy birthday to you"

Stephanie had tears in her eyes she thought "That's so cute they are so cute OMG I love them"

She opened her hands and said "Come on let me kiss you"

The kids run into Stephanie's arms and she kissed them then she noticed Paul was standing their and taking picture from them. She said "Honey come here "

He run through them and for a moment Stephanie thought he's going to jump on them but he stoped and then hugged them.

He kissed her softly and said with a big smile on his face "Happy birthday, baby"

"Thanks again"

He smiled and said "Yesterday night was really great"

She answered with a grin on her face "Yeah it was but remeber what I told you what I want today"

"Ok Queen of Queens"

She smiled and asked the girls to go and get dressed Paul said "I will help you"

He went to Aurora's room they choose something to wear for Aurora then they went to Murphy's room and they choose something for hear and they finally choose something for Vaughn. She was the easiest one it never took her long to get dressed or something else. Then he asked the girls to go and play a little bit while he would have his shower.

* * *

While Stephanie had her shower Paul came into the bathroom and said "Hey beauty can you hurry up because I'd like to have a shower too"

She quickly answered him "Why don't you join me"

Paul didn't think about that he immediately undressed and joined her in the shower.

She felt his warm hands touch her and it felt so great.

He started to kiss her on her neck and her body responded to his kisses she turned around and looked him in his brown eyes. She loved him so much and the best way to prove it to him was when they were making love. Oh God she loves him so much more than anything in this world he's the reason that their kids exist and that she's so happy. She kissed him passionantely and that kiss was just the begin. They made love in the shower and after that when they went out of the shower Paul said "That was present number 2 and I promised you that you will get a lot of that today"

She smiled and said "I hope so, honey"

Paul asked her "Can I choose your outfit ?"

She was confused because he never asked her something like that but she accepted his offer.

He choose her red dress. He loved the way that that dress fit to her. He always checked her out when she wore that dress. She got dressed and Paul too he wore his black suit with a red tie because he wanted to fit with Stephanie's outfit.

When they were dressed Paul gave Stephanie a quick kiss and then he took her by her hand and they went to look after the girls.

Stephanie saw the girls dress and she just coudn't believe that Paul choose their outfits and also her outfit.

* * *

It was already 3p.m when Stephanie's parents arrived and Shane with his family.

They wished her happy birthday and gave her her presents. She put it on the table because she wanted to wait for everybody to come so she could open it while everybody were their.

At 4p.m Paul's parents arrived and it was like a family-get-together.

Paul and Stephanie loved the way that their parents got along with each other.

They were all in the big living room sitting and talking when Shane asked Stephanie "So Steph what is Paul's gift for you ?"

She blushed and started "Well, it was something really amazing and I loved it" Shane asked her "And what is it ?"

Paul took hold of Stephanie's hand and said "You know that a couple can have secrets right ? Well that's our little secret which is actually big"

Stephanie and Paul laughed and Stephanie blushed. Noone understood but they didn't want to know it.

At 6 o'clock they had dinner that Paul had prepared. Stephanie was so happy because Paul didn't want to let her do anything he prepared the dinner the table and that was just so cute. She couldn't dream about a better husband than him.

They eat the dinner and everybody said that it was great.

When they finished dinner Paul asked Lynn, his sister and Marissa to clean up so he could talk to Stephanie.

They cleand up while Paul looked after Stephanie. He found her with Vince in the office. Paul hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

Vince said "Am I bothering you do you want me to leave ?"

Stephanie said "No not at all" Paul looked at Vince and Vince saw in Paul's expression that he wanted to be alone with his wife.

Paul had barely spoken to Stephanie since their family had arrived.

Vince said "I will go and look after the girls I've missed them so much"

When Vince left the room Stephanie hit Paul playfully on his chest and said "Why did you do that ?"

"I did nothing"

"Never you are an angel"

"How do you know it ?"

She smiled and said "So why are you here ?"

"Because I missed you" He kissed her. The kissed turned into a make out session when they broke apart to catch their breath Stephanie said "We need to go and spend time with our family"

When Stephanie wanted to leave Paul grapped her arm and pulled her into his arms and said "They can live 10 minutes without us but I can't live 10 minutes without you"

Stephanie blushed and didn't know what to say so she kissed him. Paul touched her all over her body and she knew that he wanted her so did she.

They had a quicky in their office on their table. When they finished Paul said "Present number 3"

She smiled and they went back to the living room.

Paul thanked Marissa and Lynn for cleaning up.

It was time to open the presents.

Paul's parents bought her a wellness weekend and they added that they will look after the girls so Paul and Stephanie could go without hesitation.

Stephanie's parents bought her 2 dresses and a ring.

She got a few other presents when Aurora asked Paul "Daddy and what abour our present where is it ?"

He wispered something in her ear and she went upstairs and after 5 minutes Paul went and looked after her.

While Paul and Aurora were upstairs Stephanie and the others wanted to know what they were doing but Paul and Aurora came back with 2 presents in their hands and a card.

Paul gave Vaughn a present so she could give it to Stephanie and he gave a present to Murphy so could she.

Aurora gave the card to Stephanie. Aurora had wroten "_Happy birthday mommy I love you you're the best mommy in the world" _She had also drawn Paul, Stephanie, Vaughn, murphy and herself.

Stephanie had tears in her eyes she thanked her and kissed her.

Vaughn gave her the present when Steph opened it she smiled when she saw the necklace it was so beautiful she kissed her and thanked her too.

Murphy gave her the present. Paul was standing near the living room door and was observing Stephanie's reaction. She knew that the presents were from Paul and the kids. When Stephanie opened her present she was shocked but in a good way. She smiled and didn't know what to say so she kissed Murphy then he kissed the girls and saw Paul she smiled at him. She went to him and kissed him she said "Thank you baby"

"You're welcome" She didn't care about the others in the room she took him by his tie and made out for 5 seconds.

When they broke apart Paul asked her "did you see what was in the inside of the ring ?"

She looked and saw _**AMVP.** _She had a big smile on her face she said once again Thank you.

Paul then said "You know that it means that we will be together, forever ?"

She gave him a quick kiss and then she showed her presents to the rest of the family.

After a few hours when everybody had left and the kids were in bed Paul was cleaning the living room while Stephanie was upstairs.

When he finished he got upstairs and saw Stephanie in hot lingerie in the bed. He had a big smile on his face.

Stephanie looked at him. He saw her desir in her ocean blue eyes. He knew exactly what that meant. He loves her so much it's incredible the way he loves her. He didn't let her clean up or do anything today.

Paul went near her and had still a big smile on his face.

He just couldn't wait to feel her in him.

They started making out. Stephanie undressed Paul. She loved him, his body and the person he is.

He put her in his lap and was touching her back with his right hand and with his left hand he was holding Stephanie's neck.

They made love till 2 a.m.

When they finished Paul started his sentence " And this is present "

She finished his sentence "present number 6"

He smiled at her.

Stephanie fell asleep in Paul's arms. Her head on his chest.

Before falling asleep Paul told her that he loved her more than anything in this world and that he would never leave her.

* * *

_Don't forget to review._

_Chapter 6 is coming and after her birthday I'm going to continue this story. I'm going to write about the 25th October, 11 Years strong._

_Do you think that Stephanie is pregnant ? Send me a message or review._


End file.
